walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Heath (Comic Series)
Heath is a supply runner and resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Post-Apocalypse Heath and Scott were best friends while in the community, and the two of them frequently went out on supply runs together. While Scott lay in critical condition following an accident during one of their trips, Heath hooked up with the doctor, Dr. Denise Cloyd. Heath was very loyal to Douglas Monroe, and like Regina Monroe and a handful of other residents, was highly suspicious of Rick Grimes and his band of survivors. He is seen in Issue 72, quietly around the party for Rick and his group to welcome them to the community, although he didn't talk to many except for Dr. Cloyd. Although Barbara tried to see if Michonne would like to date Heath, there was no real interaction or interest shown between them. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos In Issue 79, Heath and Denise's previously-discreet relationship is exposed after they're caught by Andrea, Rick, and a wounded Eric as they go to her house for medical assistance.. In Issue 81, Heath joins Glenn on the rescue mission to aid Andrea trapped in the nearby watchtower. The plan is to deliver food safely her way and lead some of the zombies away from the wall. When the rope between the community wall and a building outside breaks, Heath is trapped on the other side along with Glenn, Andrea, and Spencer. In Issue 84, Heath and others arrive back to the Safe-Zone, to see that everyone is chopping zombies successfully. In the next issue, 85, he's seen dragging limp corpses into fire piles. Battle Against The Saviors As Glenn, Maggie, and Sophia wish to join the Hilltop, Heath, along with Rick, Carl, and Michonne, he goes on the trip until they get there. Heath is functional as a driver. As they are captured and held hostage by the Saviors, Negan states that he doesn't want to kill Heath because of his skin color. Negan then leaves it up to chance who should be beaten. Heath was close to being chosen, but instead Negan chose Glenn. Heath watches as Glenn's skull is beaten in by "Lucille". When the Saviors leaves, Heath is seen crying over the loss. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Heath has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Denise Cloyd Heath's romantic relationship with Denise started when Scott was healing from their scouting mishap. During this time, Heath would show his inner turmoil during his visits to an open-eared Denise. As time went on, Scott died despite all of Denise's care-giving and Heath would go on to dwell within his loneliness. Denise, also alone within the confines of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, gave Heath someone to connect with as she had seen him the most during his darkest times. As Eric and Aaron returned from a doomed recruiting mission, Andrea lead the injured Eric to Denise's where the survivors would find her and Heath in the throws of passion, much to everyone's initial shock. However, Heath confided in the relationship stating that it just happened that way and as time moved forward, Denise would show concern for his safety during his continued scouting missions. Scott Scott was Heath's best friend. Heath was ready to pick him up some antibiotics, which Scott needed. Heath is seen crying after his death, and demands that they have a funeral so that Scott's heroic nature would be remembered. After Douglas agrees to this due to the death of his wife, the group holds the funeral to which Heath highlights his best friend's importance to himself and the community. During the burial, he asks those carrying Scott to be careful with the body. Scott is put down by Michonne. Glenn Glenn replaced Scott, and these two are seen to be good friends. Heath also saved Glenn's life once. When Negan killed Glenn, Heath was seen crying. After Glenn's death, Heath called Glenn his friend. Rick Grimes At first, Heath shows a slight dislike towards him claiming he could turn out to be like Alexander Davidson. However, after Rick takes lead of the Alexandria Safe-Zone from Douglas, he defends Rick and his group against Nicholas when Nicholas shows signs of an uprising. Michonne Heath and Michonne seem to have a stable relationship. They haven't been seen to converse very much; however, in Issue 107, Michonne makes a move on Heath while he's on guard duty, under the impression that he and Denise were not on good terms. Heath tells her that if things don't work out between Denise and him, he'd go out with her. Heath politely rejects Michonne, trying not to hurt her feelings. Appearances Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves |}} Trivia *Heath has compared Rick a few times to Alexander Davidson, the hated former leader of Alexandria Safe-Zone. He stated to Aaron and Douglas about Rick, "This guy has Davidson written all over him" Issue 69, page 13. and, "he may turn out to be another Davidson".Issue 70, page 23. *Heath has the highest number of appearances of all the Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens. He appears in 35 issues by Issue 107. He is also the character with the 15th most appearances. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Glasses User